Leatherpants
by Mako75
Summary: Kiba's standing in the mens room at a bar in Konoha. He looks at himself in the mirror. He looks hot! Everybody has told him so! Everybody but the one who acctually matters! WARNING: YAOI LEMON! KankuroxKiba Oneshot


**Disclaimer: **Does the fact that this is a fanfiction-site give away that I don't own Naruto?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kiba looked at himself in the not so clean mirror above the sink. The vibrations of the thumping bass made it vibrate as well. Kiba looked annoyed at the door leading to the bar, with all the happy people laughing.

"Damnit… Damnit, damnit, damnit!" he repeated to himself over and over again and looked at his reflection once more. He was good looking. No, he was hot! He knew he was, people had been telling him so all night, men and women alike. He knew the leather pants had a lot to do with it and that was the point! But why the hell hadn't _he _told him so? _He _hadn't told him _anything_! Instead he was avoiding him and kept flirting with that bargirl.

"DAMNIT!" Kiba punched the wall and left a hole where his fist had hit.

"Easy now." A toilet flushed and Kiba turned around.

"What are you doing in here?" he asked. Sabaku no Temari opened the stall door. She eyed him up and down smirking.

"There was a line to the ladies room." Kiba didn't say anything about it. He didn't really care.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" he asked instead, knowing perfectly well why she was.

"What? You're wearing pants like that and don't want people to look?" she snorted and eyed him again. "Don't worry. I know I'm not the right Sabaku to scratch your itch." Kiba blushed and turned his head to hide it, not succeeding because of the mirror.

"Besides…" Temari walked up next to him and while pulling up a lipstick from her purse. "I'm here to molest another Konoha shinobi with spiky, brown hair." She applied the lipstick and rubbed her lips together to even it out. Kiba looked up at her through his hair, falling into his face.

"Am I imagining things about him?" he asked quietly. Temari meet his eyes through the mirror, still holding the lipstick by her face. "Is it just a coincidence that I keep seeing him wherever I go? Am I just making it up?"

Temari stuck her chin forward a little, obviously thinking about what to say. She clicked the cap back on the lipstick and put it back in her purse.

"No Kiba, you are not imagining things."

"Then why is he avoiding me?"

"Look," she leaned on the sink, looking straight at him instead of his reflection. "the reason he's avoiding you is that all he wants to do right now is to throw you up on the bar and fuck you silly."

Kiba blushed again.

"Then why…"

"Why doesn't he? He doesn't think that's what you want. He's slow in the head, my brother, sometimes. If you offered _me_ your ass on a leathery plate, like you are him, I'd be all over you." Her gaze fell down his ass again and another smirk spread across her face. "If you want him you have to tell him so." She looked up at Kibas face again, not wiping the smirk away.

"H-how?"

"How about 'fuck me'?" She shrugged. Kibas mouth opened in surprise and blushed, if possible, even more. He was sure he was as red as the marks on his face by now.

"To forward? How about 'do me'? Or 'I want you'? Or 'I want you to do me'? Yeah, I think that's the one. It'll make him go nuts. But I suggest you leave the bar after saying it. Or else he probably will fuck you on the bar, and that my friend is not something I wanna see." She smirked once more at him before heading out to the bar again, to find that certain shinobi to molest. Kiba looked at himself again, trying to make the blush go down.

"I want you to do me…" he whispered to himself. He bit his bottom lip. And headed for the bathroom door as well. Why not? Why not tell him so? Temari had said her brother wanted him. Why not? Kiba knew to God damn well he wanted him. He had been so sure to get laid this night. He was _not _going home alone! Kiba turned the corner and slammed right into somebody.

"Hey watch it!" The somebody said irritated, they both took a step back, but trained shinobi did not fall down so easily. Kiba looked up at the taller boy. Kankuro. Kiba frowned. Did he have a little blush? Kiba wasn't sure because of the dim lights and Kankuros warrior paint. Kankuro turned to leave but Kiba grabbed a hold of his arm. Kankuro looked a little startled at the younger boy.

"What?" he asked. Kiba bit his lip before saying; "I want you to come home with me."

"What?" Kankuro said again.

"The house is empty."

"Why do you want me to-" He was cut off as Kiba leaned closer to him and whispered;

"I want you to do me… Kankuro…" huskily into his ear. Kankuro had to swallow but it was extremely difficult. Did he just say that? Kiba gave him a little lick on the cheek and turned to leave.

"Wh-where are you going?"

"Home." Kiba looked over his shoulder at the other boy. There was no doubt he was blushing now. "Are you coming?"

Kiba headed for the door and went out in the cool midnight air. He soon heard steps behind him, and knew it was Kankuro. Kiba turned his head and glanced at him. Yeah, Temari was right. If he were to stop now, he would be pulled into an alley and be fucked up against a brick wall. And that was not what he wanted. A quickie was out of the question. Kiba would not be satisfied by that.

"Coming?" he asked again and leaped up to the roof of a nearby building. The Inuzuka house was not far away, but with simply walking it would take to long. Kankuro followed him all the way to the house and when he landed by the front gates, Kiba was standing in the open door. Waiting for him. Kankuro walked past him into the house.

He glanced over the hallway and the livingroom, as Kiba locked the door. Kiba sniffed a little in the air and smiled. Kankuro wanted him… He had just finished the thought when he was slammed against the wall and felt Kankuros lips crash on his own. Kankuro wanted him bad… Kiba laid his arms around Kankuros neck and opened his mouth slightly. Kankuros tongue pushed inside and met Kibas. It was wet and soft but demanding. He wanted what Kiba had offered him. Kankuros hands slipped in under Kibas shirt and up his back. He dug his nails into Kibas back and dragged them down towards his ass. Kiba moaned into the kiss and bit Kankuros bottom lip a bit too hard. But Kankuro didn't care about the metallic taste from his blood. All he could think about was that he had Kiba in his arms. Kiba wanted him!

Kankuro grabbed the younger boys ass tight, pushing him towards himself. Kiba groaned a little and ran his hands through his newfound lovers hair, so alike his own. Kankuro pulled back his head to breathe. Both boys panted and starred into each others eyes. Boths eyes were filled with the lust for the other. Kankuros hand slid up again, this time pulling the t-shirt with them. He dragged it off and looked down at Kibas bare chest. He pushed him up against the wall again and licked his collarbone. Kiba let out a growl. 'He sounds like a dog.' Kankuro thought, smirking and let his tongue swirl over Kibas shoulder and down towards his nipple.

"Kankuro…" Kiba moaned and pressed his hips towards the puppetmaster. He tugged at his shirt. "Take this off…" Kankuro lifted his arms and Kiba pulled it off and gasped at the sight before him. There had been no way to see before but the purple marks on his face travelled down his neck over his shoulders, chest and arms. Kiba followed one line with his index finger. Kankuros eyes fluttered shut for a moment before he forced them open. Kiba was smirking up at him.

"Do you have them on your back as well?"

"Yeah…"

"These are not paint."

"Henna."

"Who does them?"

"I do."

"And the back?"

"Different. Mostly Temari." Kibas finger stopped as it met the pants line.

"How far does it go?"

"You'll see…" Kankuro kissed him again. Hot, passionately, needy. His fingers swept across Kibas stomage to the button in his pants. The pants were so tight Kankuro couldn't really understand how Kiba had managed to get them on! Kankuro growled when he failed at getting the button to open and started to tug at them. He wanted them off now! Kiba started to laugh a little.

"Calm down!"

"I don't want to calm down." Kankuro said hoarsly and captured Kibas mouth again.

"If you tear them you won't see me in them again you know." Kiba said and grabbed a hold of Kankuros wrists. "And that would be a shame now wouldn't it? Especially considering how slutty I feel in them." Kankuro froze. "Thought so." Kiba grinned and licked Kankuros cheek, smearing the paint all over. He let go of Kankuros wrists and opened the button at the same time he was kicking his shoes off. He pulled down the zipper as well but stopped at that.

"Take them off." Kankuro demanded and reached out his hands.

"Let's go to my room." Kiba said and managed to slip away from Kankuros grip.

"Why?" he said a bit irritated.

"A bed might come in handy when I have worn you out." Kiba smirked and headed up stairs. Kankuro followed.

"In here." Kiba said and walked in a room. Kankuro didn't look at the room at all. It didn't interest him. What did was the half naked, soon to be all naked, dogboy in front of him. He pushed Kiba up against the wall next to the door, this time Kiba was having his back towards him.

"What's with you and walls?" Kiba panted. He could feel Kankuros hardened cock against his ass and it was driving him crazy.

"You weren't walking away from me when I had you up the wall downstairs. Admit that you like it." Kankuro said into Kibas ear and kissed his neck, while he pushed the leatherpants down with some difficulty. The pants were really tight. "You've been teasing me with that ass of yours for way too long…" Kankuro slid his fingertips over Kibas thighs with his left hand and entwined his right fingers in Kibas hair. He pulled back the dogboys head and kissed him again. He lifted his right arm between Kibas body and arm, and held the hand above Kibas shoulder. He was about to put two of his fingers in his own mouth when Kiba grabbed his wrist again. Kiba flicked his tongue on his fingertips before taking them both into his mouth. Kankuro felt a shiver go down his spine. This was so sexy. Kiba opened his eyes and looked into Kankuros flushed face while sucking and licking on his fingers. He pulled the fingers out of his mouth, a string of saliva following them. Kankuro had to swallow. He laid the two wet fingers against Kibas entrance.

"Ready?"

"Yes…" Kankuro pushed two fingers in slowly. Kiba gave out a little scream and then gritted his teeth.

"Did I hurt you?" Kankuro asked and kissed Kibas neck.

"Yes…" Kiba said between his teeth.

"Want me to stop?" he asked knowing it would be extremely hard to do so. If he would be able to at all.

"I'll rip you apart if you do!" Kiba said, showing of his fangs just like a dog would. Kankuro pulled his fingers almost all the way out before thrusting them back in. Kiba jerked forward not being able to escape the pleasured pain. Kankuro pulled back and thrusted in again.

"Kankuro…" Kiba moaned, clawing on the wall, no doubt leaving scratchmarks. "Faster Kankuro…"

Kankuro was more than happy to do what the younger boy wanted. Kiba gave out another scream.

"You like this?" Kankuro asked huskily into Kibas ear before biting down at his neck, drawing blood, marking him. Kiba moaned high. "I'll take that as a yes." Kankuro sucked and licked on Kibas neck and shoulder. Then he added a third finger and Kiba screamed again.

"Oh fuck…!" Kiba said and threw back his head, resting it on Kankuros shoulder.

"I can't wait anymore. I have to have you." Kankuro growled and unbuttoned his own pants with his free hand. Kiba licked his lips nervously before biting his lip as Kankuro thrusted his fingers deep into him.

"Wait…" Kiba turned around, facing Kankuro.

"Do you have lube or something?" Kankuro asked and his pants fell to the floor. "I don't want to hurt you more than necessary." Kiba didn't really listen at the moment. He was busy to look at Kankuros body and his henna-tattoos. They went down from his stomage, over his hips and ass, down over his legs. Kiba followed the lines over his hips with his fingers not taking his eyes of them. Them and Kankuros huge erection. He made him feel that way… He wanted to taste it.

"Lube." Kiba snorted remembering what Kankuro had said. "What kind of a man do you think I am?"

"It's gonna hurt… I felt how tight you are…" Kankuro kissed Kiba again. "Why are you stalling this? You said you wanted me to do you, didn't you?"

"Yes, I did. And you're gonna. You just have to wait a little…" Kiba pushed Kankuro back a little and went down on his knees.

"Kiba…?"

"Just enjoy this, idiot…" Kiba said and took Kankuros cock into his hand. He stuck out his tongue and flicked it at the tip.

"Kiba…" Kankuro moaned and had to steady himself against the wall with his hand to keep his balance. Kiba took the tip in his mouth and sucked it gently.

"Fuck…" Kankuro hissed and grabbed Kibas hair quite roughly with the other hand. Kiba didn't mind. He gave the tip a kiss before taking the whole length into his mouth. Kankuro threw back his head. Kiba started to move his head back and forth slowly , licking and sucking the entire length.

"Damnit Kiba, you're killing me…" Kankuro hissed. Kiba didn't listen to him and kept going in the slow pace. Kiba looked up at Kankuro and stopped with one last kiss.

"Now you're wet enough…" Kiba said and stood up, licking his lips. "Now you can fuck me." He said and grinned. Kankuro grabbed a hold of Kibas shoulder and spun him around, slamming him up against the wall. He didn't say anything this time. He placed himself by Kibas entrance and pushed himself inside. Kiba screamed louder than before. It had crossed the line between pained pleasure and just pain. Kankuro understood this and made himself stop. He wrapped an arm around Kibas waist and laying his other hand on Kibas hip. Kiba could feel him shake behind him. He closed his eyes and gritted his teeth.

"Try to relax, Kiba…" Kankuro managed to say. He was begging him too. Kiba nodded slowly and breathed heavily a few times.

"Move…"

Kankuro started to pull out of him slowly and thrust back in slowly. It still hurt, but was moving back towards the crossed line. He swallowed hard and panted. The pain was gone now and he could focus on the good feeling. He liked it. A lot! But it wasn't enough!

"Kankuro…" he whimpered. Kankuro grunted as an answer. "More Kankuro… I have to have more…" Kankuro was more than happy to oblige. He thrusted faster in and out of his young lover. Kiba was clawing the wall again. 'Mom is going to kill me for that.' Kiba managed to think before Kankuro did something within him that made him see white flashes. God, it felt so good! He let out a scream of pleasure.

"Do that again!"

"Kiba…" Kankuro said and thrusted in again, harder. Kiba couldn't speak. Kankuro kept hitting that spot again, and again, and again. Kiba could do nothing but scream. His mouth open and eyes shut.

"Cum for me Kiba." Kankuro demanded and grabbed on to Kibas cock. Kibas head fell back to Kankuros shoulder again. Kankuro started pumping the younger boys cock at the same pace he was holding, fucking Kiba. He felt the walls around his cock tighten and Kiba screamed, coming into Kankuros hand. Kankuro thrust a few times more before he came into Kiba. They stood there panting, on unsteady legs, for a while. Then Kankuro pulled out of the dogboy and almost fell down on the bed next to them.

Kiba soon followed his example and fell down net to him.

"That was…" he started but was not able to finish.

"yeah…" Kankuro turned his head and looked into the face of the flushed dogboy. "You were a virgin, weren't you?"

"That depends on how you define virgin."

"Is there several ways?" Kankuro laughed a little.

"Well yeah. If you mean gay-sex then, yeah. I was a virgin. Sex at all, then no. Definatly not." He smirked. Kankuro laughed.

"You're right." He smiled at Kiba. "You were right on another thing as well; The bed did come in handy."

"I've worn you out already?" Kiba snorted.

"Again?"

"Yeah. And this time. I want to do you."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okey, so this was my first yaoi lemon ever. So if it sucks you know why.

Please review and tell me what you thought!


End file.
